


White’s Thoughts

by WrathOfNyx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: :/, First work - Freeform, Gen, I have no idea what I’m doing, Short One Shot, and I’m bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfNyx/pseuds/WrathOfNyx
Summary: White is terrifying, despite we’ve barely seen her in the show. Though, she does have her reasons for being that way. After all she is thousands of years old..This was written before Change Your Mind





	White’s Thoughts

White Diamond stares at her empire. Her hard work has brought her here. But, she is still not satisfied. There is something missing from her glorious empire, but what could it be?

~Flashback~

“Masters, I believe I should be set free, there are many things in this universe that you can explore, but me? I’m trapped here..”

“And what might that be?” The Sneople sneered.

“You may just think I’m an object—“

“You are!” They interrupted.

“—Yes I know I am. But why don’t I get to experience the things you do? What am I so different to you?”

“You are nothing than an object, nothing more than to serve us.”

“...you experience things such as excitement and love. There are so many possibilities I see, and I want to see them all! So please, will you grant my freedom?”

“... Of course not!” One Sneople glared.

“ Oh? Alright than. I see.. Perhaps I have to do things the hard way.” 

~Later~

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Please!! Spare us!! We’ll do anything!!!”

“Tch. There is nothing I want that I can’t take by force.”

~Flashback ends~

Suddenly White Diamond blinks and a new thought comes into her mind. “...Perhaps I could create a new diamond, one that might change everything...”

That thought manifested into reality. One day, that diamond would see the error of their ways and decide to rebel against everything she did. White Diamond hadn’t been surprised in thousands of years. But, she decided, that she’ll be ready when her little starlight comes crawling back asking for the exact same thing she did all those eons ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is a one shot. Please do tell me suggestions for what I can do better. Since this is my first work.


End file.
